This study will test the hypotheses that (1) buspirone in a single dose given at bedtime will reduce the number, frequency and duration of apneas in patients with obstructive sleep apnea syndrome (OSAS) and that (2) independent of improvement of the OSAS, there will be no worsening of the apneas with buspirone, allowing the safe use of this anxiolytic drug in patients with OSAS when indicated (as in cases in which nasal CPAP therapy causes anxiety/ dyspnea).